


His Secret Selkie

by SkyeStarDust123



Series: Mythical Vrains AU's [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selkies, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStarDust123/pseuds/SkyeStarDust123
Summary: Ryoken finds out a secret that he wants to set right, but how will he do it when the truth could put Yusaku in grave danger?
Series: Mythical Vrains AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658521
Kudos: 7





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea "how about an AU where Yusaku is a Selkie" so that's where this comes from.

He finally got up the courage after 10 years to open the trunk that he had been forbidden to even touch. Ryoken had felt no reason to open it since it appeared in his father's study around the time of the lost incident, with explicit instructions to not look at the contents. Since then there had been only a small amount of curiosity which diminished over the years.

However, recent events caused the curiosity to resurface and grow larger.

It started when he finally saw the face of Playmaker. The avatar was familiar, but Ryoken couldn't put his finger on it. The next was when Playmaker mentioned that he was a victim of the lost incident, which drove the curiosity even higher.

Finally he let his curiosity reign.

He unlatched the trunk and was greeted by a small seal coat. It was dark in color and was definitely a pup. Ryoken couldn't understand why his father was so insistent on him not finding a seal coat, nor why he had the item in the first place.

It finally dawned on him however, multiple days later. During his weekly trip down to the hotdog truck.

The boy who he now knew as Yusaku Fujiki, the boy behind Playmaker, was sitting at a table looking over his tablet. While he was ordering he couldn't help noticing the longing gaze the other boy had towards the ocean. He also noticed the slight wheezing noises leaving the boy. 

Once he was inside of his home, Ryoken looked at the seal coat again. The more he looked at it, the more he was convinced he had seen it before, and there was some connection to Yusaku Fujiki.

Finally it dawned on him. 

He ran to his room and dug out a small box of books that his mother used to read to him. He pulled out one of the fantasy ones and started flipping till he found the creature he was thinking about.

"Selkie" was the word that left him in a rush. Ryoken went back down to look at the seal coat.

The coat belonged to a Selkie.

That Selkie was Yusaku Fujiki.

And Ryoken was the human that took him from his home.


	2. A friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't being posted as consistently as I would like. My job has been nuts, and I am working on this via my phone (because RIP computer)
> 
> Still hope you enjoy it.

The air was just turning warm and although it was too cold to go swimming, Ryoken still decided that going down to the beach would be fun.

What he hadn't expected was to be watched by a creature as he played. 

He only noticed it after being on the beach for nearly an hour. Farther out into the water was a lone seal pup. 

Ryoken could see that the creature's upper body was a deep blue color and it had a white underbelly speckled with spots as well. It had large, innocent eyes as it watched him curiously from it's spot.

Ryoken for his part couldn't stop staring at the seal either, it was as if a connection had been made between the two of them in the instant their eyes met.

In an instant, the seal took off towards a cove on the far side of the beach. Ryoken took off after it, wanting to know what the creature was hiding there.

When he ducked under the rocks however, he was surprised to see a boy peeking out from a furred coat instead.

He was younger than Ryoken, with a head of blue hair and pink bangs. He didn't have clothes, except for the coat which nearly fell over his face.

It was then that Ryoken noticed the color of the coat, dark blue. He also noticed that the hood was in the shape of a seals head. 

"You're a Selkie." He said, awestruck at the thought. He remembered his mother reading him stories of the creatures, but never believed them to be true. 

The younger boy only nodded, appearing to be mute. But Ryoken couldn't help feeling some kind of attachment to the younger boy.

They sat in the cove together until the sun began to set, and it was time to return home. 

"Can I see you again tomorrow" he asked, the younger boy only nodded before sliding into the water. Popping back up as the seal pup once again.

Ryoken watched him disappear under the water before making his way back home. He couldn't wait to see his new friend again, and hopefully he would eventually hear the other's voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated


End file.
